Griffin Williams
'''Griffin Williams '''is the easy going street smart son of Big Billy from the Gangreen Gang and Kimberly Yates. He's the Young Blood Alliance's Head of Street Operations. Background Griffin made his debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode The Amazing Agent Ellis when Zethius and him are on the bus to the Young Blood's HQ. With Billy of the Gangreen Gang somehow rising above the group and becoming one of the top crime lords in Townsville, he thought he should have an offspring to inherit his power in the future. Thus Griffin was born. Griffin grew up in a well off household with his mother, but his heart always yearned for the street life and was eager to help his father out with his business. He became a leader of his own small school gang when he was about 10, and with this potential his father sent him to the Masters’ School for Exceptional Boys to hone his evil leadership skills. There he first meets up with a crying homesick Drake. He comforted him by showing him his one cyclop eye and the two were best friends ever since. After Griffin graduated school, Drake gave him a position as the Young Blood Alliance’s Head of Street Operations, where he leads and organizes the groups many street gangs. Personality Griffin is a pretty laid back person for someone who leads street gangs. He doesn’t get angry or annoyed easily and he always seem to give everyone a chance. He oddly has the need to make everyone around him happy, and feels uncomfortable when someone is upset. He can get playful around his close friends or people he knows. He has excellent street knowledge and can also hold himself in a street fight with his preferred weapon being a metal bat. He loves being outside in the city and would feel irritated if he had to stay inside long or had to live out in the country. He’s a free flowing individual who like to go where he the wind takes him. He also has a great interest in mythical creatures. Appearance Griffin has dark orange hair that covers his one eye and skin with an oddly green tint. His one eye is an aqua green color. He wears a black leather jacket with a white dress shirt, black studded belt, burgundy jeans, and his favorite converse sneakers. Relationships Parents Griffin admires his father and is eager to go out and work for him. He doesn't spend too much time with since he's a big shot crime lord but when they do sit down for dinner they do get along well even though Big Billy doesn't talk much. Billy is extremely loyal to Kimberly and Griffin for helping him out with the family business, and he shows this by trying to spoil them with gifts. Though Griffin finds to this to be overbearing at times and doesn't care to be spoiled (his mother doesn't mind though). He's closer to his mother who he's lived with for his whole life. She completely understands his go with the flow attitude and his desire for freedom, so she always has something for him to do involving the city or being outside. Drake Drake has been his best friend since his was 11 years old. Griffin came up with the name “The Monster Duo” for their friendship since the both of them were named after mythical creatures. The two used to get into lots of trouble in school with their various pranks and jokes, but the two mellowed out once they got older. Griffin was always there to comfort Drake when he got emotional at school. He one of the few people who knows Drake’s true self. Delta and Toxi He doesn’t care for Delta much because of the way she seemed to upset Drake when they were in school. He also thinks she’s a bossy preppy know-it-all. Though he thinks her friend, Toxi isn’t so bad and thinks she’s kinda cute. Trivia * Serves as a counterpart for Micah. Category:Characters Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:Male Category:19 years old Category:Human-Cyclops Category:Outside Informat Category:Next Gen